elimination_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction:Battle for Orange County Day/Episode 4
Genny: Gosh, Brooke is SO mean, Lina! Lina: Well, you're not exactly the nicest girl in the world, either... Genny: SHUT UP IDIOT! Brooke: You're getting singled out, Genny. Alicia: Not to be mean, Genny, but You are kinda a target for elimination. Genny: WHAT! HOW!? Alicia: You're mean, you're the last one of Savvy's clique that isn't being picked on, and you don't have a reliable alliance. Genny: HEY! Announcer: You guys get to rest for a while Everyone: YAY! Announcer: Anyways, there is a tradeoff. Announcer: A new character is joining BFOCD! Announcer: These Characters were picked out of hundreds. Ginger: I don't know why I was signed up for this... I guess, vote for me? Winter: YOU BETTER VOTE FOR ME, OR I WILL CLAW YOU! Alyssa: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocius! Vote for me! Paris: Please, Vote for ME. Everyone else are chumps. Austin: Uh... Vote for me? Anna: This show is so totally RAD! Kat: Dis is so Awhsem! Vote for mai! Announcer: Now, the votes have been tabulated, so we can determine the winner. Announcer: First, Paris. You got 1 vote. You are not joining. Paris: Aw, come ON. I was the best one here! Announcer: Austin, and Winter. You both got 2 votes. Still not enough. Austin & WInter: AW! Announcer: Alyssa, despite your craziness, you have only recieved 3 votes. Alyssa: NO! Announcer: That leaves Anna, Kat, and Ginger. Announcer: Anna congrats! You got 5 votes! Anna: DO I WIN!? Announcer: No. Anna: AW! Announcer: Ginger, Kat. One of you will be eliminated. Ginger: Um... I can't believe this many people voted for me... Announcer: Ginger, you are the runner-up with 7 votes. Announcer: And Kat wins with a staggering 9 votes! Kat: Yay! I guess. Brooke : Let's pick on the new girl. Rachel : Fine... Alicia : Hmhmhmhm(laughter) Naomi: Huh? What are they up to? Kat: Goths RULE! Brooke : Ooh. This might be difficult. Naomi: Er.. Hi. Kat: Oh, hello. Who are you? Naomi: Im, Naomi. Kat: Im Kat Meyers! Naomi: I forgot my last name, its Augustine! Brooke: : When Naomi goes away or says "Goodbye", we are going to go up to her and try to pick on her to see if we will get a reaction, I hope– Rachel : Shush! She's leaving! Alicia : I know this is off-topic, but you could try to see if you can get Sage back now that Savvy is gone! Brooke: Hmm. Yeah. Brooke: Let's go. Alicia: For what? Brooke and Rachel: -_- *sigh* Kat: Hello! Brooke: Hi! Brooke: I've seen you before.. Oh! You're Kat! Kat: Oh hi. Brooke. How nice to meat you. Brooke: You used to be arrogant and obnoxious. Now I see that you are just the opposite - you are obnoxious and arrogant. Alicia: OH! BURN! Kat: Shouldn't you have a license for being that ugly? Naomi: Ah.. Nice. Brooke: Uh! Kat: Any similarity between you and a human is pure coincidence. Tom: Oh. My. Gosh. YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! Sage: Really dude? Were you trying to sound like a girl? Tom: Oops. Announcer: Okay guys. Time for the next challenge. Announcer: This challenge is a drawing challenge. Announcer: DRAW UR BEST! BFOCD-BrookeDrawing.jpg|Brooke's Drawing of Sage. BFOCD-LinaDrawing.jpg|Lina's drawing of... Swirls? BFOCD-GennyDrawing.jpg|Genny's drawing of Herself. Poor Genny! BFOCD-RachelDrawing.jpg|Rachel's drawing is a Heart? BFOCD-AliciaDrawing.jpg|Alicia's Drawing of, WHAT? YOU SUCK ALICIA! BFOCD-SageDrawing.jpg|Sage's drawing of Savvy. CREEPY ALERT! BFOCD-TomDrawing.jpg|Tom's drawing of someone in France. BFOCD-BrigitteDrawing.jpg|Brigitte's Drawing of Herself. BFOCD-MalcolmDrawing.jpg|Malcolm's Drawing of a Teddy Bear? BFOCD-NathanDrawing.jpg|Nathan's Drawing is of Genny. I think she isn't going to like that... BFOCD-MeganDrawing.jpg|Megan's Drawing of her Dream. Cute! BFOCD-LanaDrawing.jpg|Lana's drawing of a collie. Who could that be? BFOCD-AmyDrawing.jpg|Amy's drawing of a cat. BFOCD-ChrissyDrawing.jpg|Chrissy's drawing of a humanoid horse. BFOCD-NaomiDrawing.jpg|Naomi's drawing of a random human. BFOCD-SerafinaDrawing.jpg|Serafina's drawing of Herself. Aurakartiko.jpg|Romantic much, Kat? Which drawing is the best? Brooke Lina Genny Rachel Alicia Sage Tom Brigitte Malcolm Nathan Megan Lana Amy Chrissy Naomi Serafina Kat